1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste material incinerators utilizing a main burner chamber and afterburner chamber which provides for a substantially increased turbulence, a long burning path, and very efficient operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art many incinerators for burning waste materials have been advanced for burning garbage or trash, and also such incinerators have included main burners and afterburner assemblies.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,671, issued to Woods on Feb. 19, 1974, shows an incinerator with an afterburner, using a substantially different principle from the present device, but does burn trash. The device includes burner controls including a temperature sensor controlling the air-fuel ratio to utilize excess air to maintain a constant temperature in the afterburner to effect complete combustion. The present device also uses a temperature sensor in the afterburner for maintaining a preset temperature in such afterburner to insure complete combustion.
Another type of afterburner is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,032, issued to Ehrlichmann on July 31, 1973, which has an effluent discharge pipe, and a central burner. The smoke and air are introduced at right angles to the axis of the burner, and in this device the size of the combustion chamber may be adjusted by a baffle plate on the interior of the burner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,987, issued to Ehrlichmann on May 7, 1974 shows an afterburner construction wherein effluents are introduced through an opening in the side of the afterburner, and baffles are utilized for directing airflow in a desired manner.
Specifically, as shown in FIGS. 4, 5, 6 and 7 of the patent, a burner construction is shown wherein the air for the burner is supplied concentrically with and around the main gas supply for mixing the air.
Various baffling devices for intermixing smoke or effluent gases with air or with flame from a burner have been advanced. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,165, issued to Beasley on Feb. 2, 1971, illustrates a flue smoke incinerator which has a series of baffles for directing the air in different directions as it flows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,443, issued to Attanasio et al. on Apr. 30, 1963, illustrates a smoke eradicator for a trash burner building, which has auxiliary burners for intermixing flame with the smoke, and includes mesh paddles for part of the air mixing or turbulation process.
An effluent control apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,870, issued to Hatfield on May 6, 1975. The device includes an interior burner construction having baffles for directing air in a particular manner to obtain satisfactory removal of smoke issuing from an incinerator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,417, issued to Foresto on Mar. 2, 1982, shows an incinerator apparatus for cleaning waste gases, and includes a scrubber that operates at high temperatures as the effluent flows through.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,354, issued to Woods, on March 18, 1980, shows a solid waste disposal system that is a large scale plant and describes a fairly complicated path of flow through a unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,393, issued to Mallek et al. on May 29, 1979, shows an afterburner and incinerator, with a pair of grates or "sluice gates" that can be controlled for operation.
An afterburner is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,482, issued to Evans et al. on Apr. 25, 1972, which defines an annular burner chamber having a wall forming this chamber, and the incompletely burned gases are burned more completely in the annular chamber.
Additional patents which illustrate the state of the art, and show various constructions for baffling and burner shapes are shown in the following U.S. Patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,224,842 Manske 12/21/65 3,615,249 Martois 10/26/71 3,680,500 Pryor 8/1/72 3,786,767 Schwartz, Jr. et al. 1/22/74 3,867,102 Csathy 2/18/75 3,880,594 Shaw 4/29/75 3,885,919 Pillard 5/27/75 4,145,979 Lilley et al. 3/27/79 ______________________________________